


Forgive

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, Dread, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: Cody is haunted by a terrible thought of what might have been
Kudos: 1





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DigimonDrabbles on LJ

It was a thought he could never bring himself to admit having, but in the back of his mind he knew it was true. He tried to forget about it, but it would creep back into his mind in the middle of the night, leaving him unable to sleep, or in the middle of the day, leaving him shuddering with cold chills at his desk at school.

He wondered if it made him less of a hero, to think of abandoning someone like that. He considered the hypothetical reactions of his friends if they ever knew, and the thought of them shunning him was too frightening for him to deal with.

He had to keep it to himself, not to even let his partner know. The Digital World would never have recovered if he had never gotten over his anger, and this secret he had to keep.

Cody wondered sometimes what would have happened if he had never forgiven Oikawa.


End file.
